iAm Afraid
by FlyingFerret
Summary: After being broken by her step-dad, Sam finds love and saftey with Spencer and recieves a surprise she never expected. Respond the Spam in the Oven Challenge, but has a ton of other stuff in addition.
1. iHad to Leave

**This is a respond to QueenOfTheSpazes Spam in the Oven challenge. I had several random ideas for a Spam fic so I decided to combine them in this challenge. The Spam in the oven segment won't appear for a few chapters so just hang tight! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply borrowing Dan's characters for random enjoyment. **

_**Chapter One: iHad to Leave**_

Sam's POV

The disgusting odor of alcohol on his breath reach my nostrils, causing my stomach to feel like it was going to loose its ham contents. Shivers ran down my spine as Mark slipped his fingers through my blonde curls.

"Get away from me," I hissed through clenched teeth feeling his tongue against the back of my neck.

My step father had somehow managed to corner me in the kitchen and my seventeen year old self was now trapped between him and the fridge. Rarely was I ever truly afraid, but at that moment I couldn't be more terrified.

"Come on you pretty little thing," he forced me around so his face was directly in front of mine and against my will he shoved his mouth onto my own.

I pushed against him as hard as I could, but the man was probably one of the few people that was stronger then me. I could feel his body press tightly up against me and his hands traveled down my body and the rest….

Spencer's POV

After putting out that morning's fire, I dressed and left my room humming randomly to a song that I couldn't remember the lyrics to…or even if it was a real song.

Carly had told me the night before that she was getting a ride from Mrs. Benson so I took the opportunity to sleep in, although it felt weird not seeing my sister off to school. Carly was the most important thing in my life and I would do anything to keep her safe and happy. I laughed aloud; it had only been a matter of time that it was Freddie who made her happy. We had all seen it coming.

I almost didn't recognize her lying on my couch, a fully dressed Sam curled up on the sofa, sweat formed on her face causing her golden locks to stick to her face. Suddenly extremely worried about the girl I rushed to her side.

"Sam?" Smoothing her dampened hair I said again, "Sam, wake up."

Groggily, her eyes opened and she glanced confused around the room, and then rested her eyes on me. "What's going on?"

I couldn't help but noticed that a slight glint of fear was in her normally tough girl eyes. "I woke up and you were here," I said running the back of my hand over her burning forehead and cheeks. "You have a fever. What happened?"

Thinking about it a moment, she answered, "I had to get away…I had to get out….so I walked here."

"That explains why you're so sick; walking all the way here in the snow." Sighing, I slipped my arms around her and lifted the drained Sam off the couch.

"Did you bring anything with you? Clothes? Pajama's perhaps?" I asked laying her down on my bed. She shook her head no. "Okay, hang tight, I'll get a pair of mine for you to where." Rummaging through my dresser I found an old pair that was too small for me, but would fit Sam.

While she changed, I ran to the kitchen to see if there was any aspirin in the apartment, luckily there was. Filling a glass with water I returned to my room to find Sam changed and sitting up tucked in under the covers.

"Take these," I handed her the pills and helped her unsteady hand bring the glass to her lips. "Now get some sleep." Snuggling her down in my odd assortment of blankets, I left to give her some peace and quiet.

She had to get away, was what she had said. But away from what? Sam had been acting differently ever since her mom had remarried six months ago. She spent even more time here with me, Carly and Freddie then she had before. So much more that I finally just gave Sam her own key and kept blankets and a pillow in the hall closet by my room for the nights she came after Carly went to sleep.

I wished she would confide in me, to tell me her fears so I could kiss them all away. Wait…did I just think what I think I thought?Sam was Carly's friend, my _little_ sisters' best friend. I COULDN'T think of her in that way. But I did, I had ever since her mom married Mark and we had our first weekly movie night together and shared our first kiss.

_The front door closed and I knew it had to be Sam. She was always over these days. I heaved a final time in the toilet before flushing it and brushing my teeth quickly. My stomach still felt nauseous, but nothing like it had a half an hour ago. _

_"Spencer?" she rushed to my side when I entered the living room, my color having a slight greenish tint, "What's wrong? You look awful!"_

_She led me over to the couch where I sunk down and said, "I learned today that you shouldn't eat stuff that glows. I feel icky."_

_"You ate something…"she shook her head, "Never mind, wait here."_

_In a matter of a few minutes she had my favorite kung fu movie in, I was wrapped snuggly in the blanket she always used and my head lay on the pillow that Sam had placed in her lap._

"_Feeling better?" she asked two hours later when the credits came on._

_Actually, I had forgotten all about my ickyness the moment I had laid down and she began to run her fingers through my hair. I couldn't even tell you what was happen in the movie; she was all my mind was thinking about._

"_Spencer?"_

_I was brought back to the moment and realized she was waiting for an answer. "Yeah, loads better. Thanks Sam."_

"_It's the least I could do."_

_I couldn't help myself, she was sitting there so beautiful, her golden curls pulled half way up like she typically had it. Before I knew I was sitting up, not once taking my eyes off of her as I leaned in and our lips met. She tasted like strawberry lip gloss._

_When I realized what I was doing I pulled back quickly, feeling my face growing red from embarrassment. _

"_I'm sorry," I mumbled numerous times until she pressed her fingers against my lips. _

"_Don't apologize. I needed it." She kissed me back with an eagerness that I fully enjoyed. _

We told no one, but she showed up every Thursday night after Carly went to bed. A movie would be picked, my head would fall to her lap or hers to mine, we would watch the film and when it was over, we kissed goodnight. I'd return to my room and she slept on the couch. And that was it. It never carried farther then a simple kiss. I was by no means going to allow it to go further while she was a minor. By I couldn't help but wonder what would happen in two days when she turned eighteen.

I worked on my new sculpture of…well I really wasn't sure of what it was going to be yet, until lunch. At the moment it was an odd assortment of whatever was in the recycle bin.

"Get away from me!"

Crashing into my sculpture at the unexpected cry, I raced into the dark room where I could vaguely make out a thrashing Sam, sweaty and tangled in my blankets.

"Sam?" I called making my way to the bed, trying no to trip over anything. "Sam?"

I'd never seen her so afraid before, lowering myself down onto the bed she shot up into my arms. Holding her gently I hushed her softly, the same way I would when Carly woke up from a nightmare when she was little. "Its okay, Sam, you're safe. I've got you."

Not once had I ever seen Sam cry, but now, her frightened sobs were causing her so much pain she shook in my grasp. Pulling her up from the bed I sat her in my lap and rocked her softly, hoping it would ease the fears that had consumed her.

Finally, her crying ceased and she was taking in deep breaths in order to calm her self.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Shrugging I said, "I don't know. I left my cell on the kitchen table."

"What happen to the clock on your dresser? I know you had one."

Oh yeah, the "Wake Up Spencer" segment, "Not anymore…" I answered slowly.  
Turning her tired eyes up to me she asked, "What did you do to it?"

She knew me all too well and I replied cheerfully and pointed to the object, that used to be a normal clock, "I tuned it into that octopus."

Relieved that she laughed at my late night creation, I pulled away and cupped Sam's face in my hands, removing the last bits of her tears away with my fingers. "Are you alright? I've never seen you so scared."

Saying nothing, Sam rested her head back against my chest causing me to worry about her very un "Sam" like behavior.

"Promise me something?" her voice quivered.

"Anything," I said.

"Don't make me go back there," she lifted her head to look into my eyes, "I can't live in that house anymore."

What could I say? Legally, I couldn't promise her such a thing until Saturday and she was an adult. But she was so upset I promised.

"Don't worry, Sam. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear it."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think and if you have any random ideas for something you'd like to see later on in the fic!**

**~FlyingFerret**


	2. iWill Save You

**Thanks to Jennette McCurdy's new single Homeless Heart I was able to get this next chapter up so quickly. I was stuck with what to write and her song gave me inspiration. If you haven't listened to it check it out. So probably for this chapter only I will insert the song since it was my muse. The entire song is from Spencer's POV, but the chapter is in Sam's.**

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own iCarly and the song belongs to the talented Jennette McCurdy.**

Chapter Two: iWill Save You

Sam's POV

Lonesome Stranger,  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are.

When he made that promise I couldn't help but wrapped my arms around his neck and cling even tighter to him. It was only with him did I feel truly safe and wanted. All I had to do was lay low for two days and I'd be free forever.

"I think your fever broke, but you should still try and get some more rest. I'll leave you alone."

"No!" I shouted, my heart beat speeding up in a renewed panic and I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes. "I don't want to be alone, you can't leave me. Please Spencer…" I didn't want to be left alone after that nightmare about Mark.

You joke, they laugh.  
till the show is over  
than you fall so hard.

I knew I was scaring Spencer when he kissed me out of our usual time and place. Our lips met and so did our tears. He was crying too.

"I'll never leave you, Sam," he kissed me again with a little more force, "I've got you, you're safe."

If you're needing a soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side

The phone rang in the living room; Spencer kissed me again, ran quickly to fetch it and was back by my side in a matter of seconds.

"It's your mom, stay quiet," he ordered gently.

"Put it on speaker," I requested and he did.

"Hello?"

"Spencer? It's Karen, Sam's mom."

He cleared his throat nervously, "Yes, Ms. Puckett...er…Mrs. Buroker. What can I do for you?"

"Is Sam there with you? The school called, she never showed up and she's not here."

The lie came so easily to him it surprised me, "No, she's not here. I haven't seen her since she left yesterday after dinner. I'll let you know if Carly or I see her."

"No," she replied sharply, "Spencer, I know she spends the night there a lot and I know she's consistent every Thursday and today is Thursday. If she shows up promise me you'll keep her there. Don't let her leave, don't bring her home, don't let anyone but Carly and Freddie know that she's there. Can you do that?"

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something  
that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home  
to your homeless  
heart

He glanced curiously at me and I sighed, "Mom, I'm here."

A sigh of relief came over the phone, "Oh Sam, thank God you're alright. I was so worried. You stay there, do you understand me?"

"Sure Mom."

"Don't worry," Spencer said, putting his arm around me, "I'll keep her safe."

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain  
and my arms will be  
just like walls around you  
come in from the rain

"Thank you, Spencer. Mark cannot find out where she is."

Silently, I let my head fall to his shoulder, "He won't. Bye."

He hung up and tilted my chin up so I would look at him, "What's going on? What has he done to you?" I said nothing; I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud. Salty drops fell from my eyes and rolled into his hand that rest on my cheek. "Sam, honey, has he…" There was no need to finish the sentence, I knew what he was asking and I nodded. "When did this start?"

If you're running in the  
wrong direction  
I will lead you back

Taking a few deep breaths I finally said, "The night of our first kiss." I broke down in sobs and he pulled me close. I held onto him in desperate need of love. He gave it to me freely.

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something  
that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home  
to your homeless  
heart

"He'll never hurt again, Sam," he kissed my forehead. "I won't let him. I love you and I'll keep you safe."

Eyes shut tight I searched for his lips blindly and when I found them I connected them with mine. Running my hands over his chest I began to unbutton his shirt.

He broke the kiss and asked, "Sam, are you sure?"

Broken,  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million  
pieces  
Sooner or later  
you've got to find  
something, someone,  
to find you and  
save you…

I nodded pulling the garment off, "I need to erase all the bad memories. I want to have this experience with someone that I love and that loves me."

Lifting my shirt from my body he smiled and coaxed me down on the bed. "I do love you, Sam, with all my heart. I'll fix everything."

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something  
that resembles your soul  
When he wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home  
to your homeless  
heart

When you're looking for something  
that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless  
heart

I'll be a home, to your homeless  
heart


	3. iHave the Bestest Friend Ever

**Hello all. I apologize for the short chapter, but this stuff needed to be on its own without other events surrounding it in the same chapter. Thanks to those who read and reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own iCarly. **

**Chapter Three: iHave the Bestest Friend Ever**

Spencer's POV

My Sam was still afraid to be left alone, so after we redressed I swept her off the bed with a blanket entangled around her frame.

"I can walk you know," she giggled, nuzzling my neck with her nose.

"You're sick, remember?" I reminded her as I placed her gently on the couch and took a seat beside her.

"How can you say I'm still sick after _that_ performance?" She leaned in, pushed me down straddling me and captured my mouth with hers.

Laughing through the suave kiss, I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. "Okay, so maybe you're not sick anymore."

"It was just stress," she said between kiss attacks, "Stress can make you sick. But now," she force her lips against mine again, "I have nothing to stress about."

Running my fingers through her mess of golden curls I smiled at her. She was mine forever and I wasn't going to let any harm come to her.

"I am interrupting anything?" Carly. Was it after three already? I hadn't even heard the door open. Sam only slightly moved from her position on top of me, scooting over so I could sit up, but remained partly on my lap. It surprised me to see a grin on my little sisters face as she dropped her backpack on the chair. "I can leave if you two want some privacy."

I chuckled and shook my head, "No it's okay."

"You're not mad?" Sam asked quietly.

Carly shook her head, "Of course I'm not mad. Sam, just because you won't talk to me, it doesn't mean I haven't seen the change in you the past few months. You rarely go home. There are nights that you come over after you think I'm asleep. Spencer gave you your own key after all these years of you breaking in. When you do spend the night in my room I hear you cry in your sleep and every sound in the dark makes you jump. You haven't given Gibby a wedge in weeks and I haven't heard you insult Freddie in two months. And on top all that you've been eating a lot less meat and that's something that only happens when you are really upset. Which you are, I gave you a garden burger the other day and you didn't even notice."

Sam smirked at her best friend, "You should become a detective, you pay really good attention to detail."

Carly took her friends hand in hers and continued, "I also know that the only time I see you truly relaxed or even give a real smile is when you're with my brother. I've seen you guys on your movie nights, the way you two kiss simply before going to sleep. You need him, Sam. How could I be mad about that?"

The best friends embraced.

"Just promise me something," Carly said pulling away.

"What?"

Grinning she looked at both of us in turn, "Spencer is still my brother. I wish to remain utterly clueless about your sex life."

Sam and I both laughed, "Deal."


	4. iHave Been Found

**I know I said that Sam's eighteenth birthday was in two days, but I changed it to a month after she moves in with Carly and Spencer. This chapter was the result of my boyfriend being home from the army, he's stationed in VA and I live in WA. We had a horror movie marathon which probably wasn't a good idea since now my paranoid self can't sleep. Anyway this chapter (and some following) may seem like there's some Seddieness, but this is still a Spam fic. The Seddie parts are strictly a brother/sister relationship and nothing more, however I do enjoy the pairing very much. Read and Enjoy! Thank You to my followers and reviewers!**

Chapter Four: iHave Been Found

About five weeks later….

Saturday 6 PM

Eighteen. In my eyes it was the most beautiful age in the world. And in six hours I would be the happiest person on the planet. No party, I told Spencer that at all I wanted was to be with him, Carly and Freddie. So instead of a real party, he turned the event into a countdown. I hadn't been feeling well all that morning Saturday morning, but now, I was right as rain. Which seemed like an appropriate statement considering the amount of rain that was flooding the busy Seattle streets.

I sat at the kitchen island with a glass of Wahoo Punch in front of me when someone knocked on the Shay's door and was instantly followed by Freddie entering the loft.

"Hey Fredweird," I greeted cheerfully; it felt terrific to insult him after months of not wanting to.

A smile grew on the tech geek's face and he hurried over and I was nearly knocked to the floor by his hug. I could hear Spencer and Carly in the kitchen laughing at what was probably a hilarious sight.

"I've near been so happy to hear you call me that!" he held me at arms length, face glowing.

I didn't mind Freddie's enthusiastic greeting. It didn't surprise me all that much. He had been there for me months ago, just after my mothers' marriage and before I was given a key to the Shay's loft.

_Swearing under my breath, I pounded again on Carly and Spencer's door with no result. Where were they at six in the evening on a Sunday night? _

_As if on cue, the door behind me opened and there stood Freddork._

"_They went out to dinner," he told me without me having to ask._

_There went my chance for food, I sighed, disappointed, "Oh."_

_I turned to leave but Freddie caught me arm, "Hey, are you alright? You look exhausted."_

_He was right, I was. My world was slowly sinking away. My head spinning around in circles like an over active carrousel. Tired, hungry, desperately wanting to give up all the hope I had left. I could feel my legs shake and my knees give out, but I didn't have the strength to stop myself from hurling toward the floor._

_But Freddie did. I could barely acknowledge him catching me before I hit the ground and being pulled up into his arms, cradled like a child. When did the tech nerd get so strong?_

_My back hit cushions and I figured he'd place on the couch. I opened my eyes to confirm that I was correct. _

"_Sam? Sam, answer me. Are you okay?" he demanded repeatedly until I grunted in reply. _

"_Yeah, just a little light headed. I haven't eaten since I stole your cheeseburger on Friday."_

_A flash of concern flooded his face, "Why?"_

_For some reason, I didn't want to lie to Freddie. The goof was like my brother, we fought, but deep down we always cared about the other. "My mom left Friday morning to see my aunt, so she left me with Mark. But he's different when she's not around. He drinks, cusses, and gets really angry. Everyone knows how much I eat and he actually cleaned all the food from the cupboards and put a pad lock on the fridge. On top of all that he went through my room and took away all my tools and food."_

"_Why didn't you just come over to Carly's yesterday?" he asked._

"_Mark wouldn't let me out of the house. Today I got smart and slipped a few of my moms sleeping pills in his drink when he was in the bathroom. I waited until he was passed out and came here."_

_Before I knew it, Freddie had made me dinner and even sent me home with stuff to hide in my backpack._

That had happened three weeks after my mom remarried. I started to spend most of my time at the Shay's with Carly and Freddie or alone with Spencer helping him with a sculpture. About two weeks after telling Freddie, Spencer gave me my own key, claiming I was over so much he might as well. He knew something was wrong, but didn't know what. Until now.

I smiled at Spencer and he returned it with love and I jumped down from the stool and went to Spencer who placed his arm around my waist. Just six more hours. My mother had called three weeks ago, she had tried to give me my freedom early by emancipating me, but I had no job to support myself and Spencer was already a guardian for a minor. And now, Mark had classified me as a runaway. And cops always believed the high city lawyer above the jobless woman. If I was caught with Spencer, he would be tried for harboring a runaway. Tomorrow, Spencer and I would go straight to the police station and file a restraining order.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Carly exclaimed. "Let's get on with that horror movie marathon."

The scent of popcorn fused through the loft, made by Carly, Spencer always burned it as it never failed to catch on fire. By 6:30, the four of us were sprawled out on a variety bean bags and cushions in the iCarly studio.

**8:00pm**

"Well that was lame," I said, picking up my empty cup I stood and stretched, "I'm gonna go get some more soda.

Naturally, Spencer asked, "Want me to come?"

Before I could answer, Freddie was on his feet, "I'll go with her, I want more too."

Spencer nodded and got up to put in the next film, hopefully this one would actually be scary.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs the lights flickered, the storm outside raged like a child with a tantrum, the lights flickered again and then all power in the apartment was gone.

"There goes our the marathon," I muttered, scrambling my way over to the shelf to grab a flashlight when a strike of lightening briefly illuminated the room and outlined the silhouette outside the apartment's main window.

I screamed, dropping the flashlight that I had just grabbed and attempted to bolt into the opposite direction, but I pulled a Spencer and tripped over edge of the couch. Freddie helped me up quickly and pulled me into the kitchen out of sight.

"It's him, Freddie," I wept into his chest, "My step-dad."

**Review and if you're lucky I'll post the next segment tomorrow!**


	5. iWill be a Mommy

**Well, okay. You guys were good and reviewed so here's the next chapter. Sonnywithachancefan22 promised me blueberries….**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

Spencer's POV

8:00PM

I had just slipped the DVD in the player when the electricity went out. Then I heard Sam scream. A high pitched, frightened scream.

"Sam?" I blindly stumbled my way down the stairs and could faintly make out the shaped of Freddie holding my terrified Sam. Upon seeing me, Freddie passed her over, knowing I was the only one that could calm her.

"It's just a power outage," I told her smoothing her hair.

Freddie shook his head, "That's not it. She said she saw Mark out on the fire escape."

"What?" I cupped Sam's face in my hands, forcing her to look at me, "Are you sure?" Tearing continuing to stain her face she nodded and I held her tightly against me, "Don't worry, Sweetie. All the doors are locked, he can't get in. You're safe. We'll just call the police."

She had just started to relax and stop crying when we heard loud banging repeatedly on the front door. So hard I could hear the wood cracking as the intruder tried to force his way in. "It's him," Sam whimpered.

"Out the back," I took Sam by the hand and with Carly and Freddie just behind hurried over to the door.

I ran over to the door only to stop dead in my tracks. Someone was in the hall watching us. "Upstairs, now," I ordered.

"Is everyone here?" I asked immediately after entering the iCarly studio and shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Yeah," Carly answered in the tiny voice she gets whenever she's scared. "Spencer, what are we going to do?"

What were we going to do? "Carly, last year you guys found an air vent that lead into Freddie's apartment right?" She nodded. "Can we fit?"

"Ya, Freddie's been using it to come over when his mom goes nuts." We followed my sister into the studios "guest waiting room" that also was home to random iCarly props, a gigantic rubber chicken, an inflatable guinea pig…

Freddie pulled away the metal covering, "It leads straight to my closet."

I heard the studio door rattle; Mark was almost in. "Hurry, through the vent."

Carly and Freddie made it in before the door was busted open. "Sam, go, now." I crushed my lips on hers before steering her into the vent.

"Wait," she whispered, "Aren't you coming?"

Looking at her sadly I rushed to reattach the vents cover, "I love you, Sam."

Exiting the room, I reentered the main studio floor to discover not only Mark, but two other men that were a lot bigger then I was. This wasn't likely to end nicely.

"Where is she?" Mark asked stepping closer to me.

"Safe, away from you."

Sam's POV

8:45pm

I had tried to turn back, to help Spencer, but Freddie had pulled me through the vent and refused to let me go back. Once in his apartment, my friends made me stay put until we heard the police in the hallway and only then did Freddie open his front door.

"Call an ambulance," I heard one of them shout, "We've got some up here hurt pretty bad."

My heart stopping beat. Pushing passed the cops I ran up the steps of the Shay's loft and back into the iCarly studio that usually held only laughter. My eyes stung with salty tears upon seeing my one true love laying injured on the floor, a knife in his side.

12:10 am

Police are stupid. They make you tell them the same thing ten different times before they believe you. And even then, you're not so sure they do. When did it start? Why didn't I go to the police when it did? How often did he do it?

And they still wouldn't let me see Spencer. I was at the hospital now; I had to have an examination because I had been raped.

But I was Sam Puckett. And Sam Puckett wouldn't let a few cops tell her she couldn't see the love of her life.

I sat on the edge of his bed, praying for him to open his eyes. He hadn't woken up yet, it was the main thing worrying the doctors. They had stitched him up, controlled his bleeding. But he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Spencer?" I whispered, "It's alright, we're all okay. Better then okay," I took his non-moving hand and placed it on my stomach, "You're going to be a daddy." I felt his fingers move and slowly his eye lids lifted.

**Well there you have it, I finally got to the point of the story! **


	6. iKnow it's Yours

**Sorry that it's been a while since my last update. In the past week I've gone from being a girlfriend, to fiancé, to once again single. So ya, not to happy at the moment, nor have I been in romantic mood. But say thank you to the newest iCarly trailer for iTwins, I have vowed to come out of my rut cuz I am tremendously excited, major Seddie fan, and I want to be able to enjoy it to its fullest. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter Six: iKnow it's Yours**

"_Spencer?" I whispered, "It's alright, we're all okay. Better then okay," I took his non-moving hand and placed it on my stomach, "You're going to be a daddy." I felt his fingers move and slowly his eye lids lifted._

I couldn't have stopped the smile if I tried. His opened eyes were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Oh Spencer, thank goodness. Are you okay? The doctors said you went into shock and that's why you wouldn't wake up."

He stared at me for a moment before responding, "I was so scared for you. When Mark came in all I could think about was keeping you safe. Then he stabbed me and…"

I ran my hand through his hair, "Shh. Everything's okay now. You're going to make a full recovery, I'm okay, and so are Carly and Freddie."

"Are you really…" he trailed. Nodding I leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. "Are you sure it's mine?" he asked tiredly.

Tracing the lines of his face I replied firmly, "Yes, I'm sure. I mean, we'd have to do a blood test to be a hundred percent, but I just have this feeling that it's yours."

Finally he smiled, "A baby."

The next morning I returned to Spencer's room to find my mother, a policeman and a stiff in a suit waiting.

"Samantha Puckett?" the stiff said, "I'm Joseph Mitchell, head of the Child Protection Services." I shook his hand briefly before joining Spencer on the bed. "I'm really sorry about how all this has happened. I want you to know that we have Mark in custody along with the other two men that broke into the apartment."

"Good," I said.

After a moment of silence Joe Schmo spoke again, "I spoke to your medical examiner; she told me that you're pregnant. You were still a minor when it happened..."

"The baby isn't Marks," I interrupted, "its Spencer's. And it's not illegal as long as the minor had permission from a parent."

I looked over to my mother for help, luckily, she nodded, "I tried to tell the police what was happening to my daughter, but they didn't believe me. But I am still her mother and I told her to stay with Spencer and I gave them full freedom. They were always fond of each other."

"And you didn't find their love…inappropriate?" the police officer questioned.

My mom straightened up and said firmly "Sam's father was the love of my love and he died when my daughter was two. Jason was twelve years older then me. Spencer is twelve years older than Sam. I don't find it weird or inappropriate at all."

The cop swallowed hard and I smirked watching the men leave.

"You're pregnant?" my mother inquired after they left.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes mom."

"And you're sure it's Spencer's?"

"We're going to have a blood test done as soon as he's better, but I know it's his."

One Week Later

"Told you so," I smirked at Spencer at the doctors confirmation.

He leaned down and kissed me, "I never doubted what your gut was telling you. And we can tell Carly and Freddie now that we're positive."

"I'm assuming this is happy news?" Doctor Collins smiled and we nodded in unison. "In that case will you both follow me? You are in need of an ultrasound, Sam."

We followed her down the hall where I was forced to sit in what looked like a dentist chair.

"Ahh!" I squeal as clear goop was squirted on my stomach.

Spencer laughed at me as Doctor Collins apologized, "Sorry, I know it's cold."

I was excited, we both were. Wrapping his arms around me Spencer kissed my check as the picture showed on the monitor. "Our first baby picture."

"There they are," Doctor Collins beamed at us.

It took a moment before her words hit either of us.

"Wait, did you just say 'they'?"

She nodded, "Sam, Spencer. You're having twins."

**Ha! Twins! Okay, so here is where I want you're input. Boys or girls? Boy and girl? Zebra and an ostrich? **

**Name suggestions? **


	7. iGive Random Suggestions

**Chapter Seven: iGive Random Suggestions**

**This was simply for humor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and the names are simply random or I found them online.**

"Colby and Jack?" I suggested watching Spencer unlock the door. By the glare I got I took it was a no. "Ham and Spam?"

He shoved me inside "Let's get you feed and quick before you get anymore baby name ideas."

"Why would she be thinking of baby names?" Carly and Freddie were sitting on the couch in front of a movie that was now streaming credits.

Well, this was one way to tell them. I had been racking my brain with possibilities and they all seemed lame so I took the open opportunity and just blurted out in one breath. "Carly, Freddie. Spencer and I are having twins and we are naming them LemonJello and OrangeJello." I bent down and helped myself to a handful of popcorn.

"We are not naming them that," Spencer shook his head, "but the rest is true. Sam's pregnant and I'm the father."

The two love birds just sat there with their mouths open.

I waved my hands in front of them, "Hello? Guys? You shouldn't hold your mouths open like that bugs could crawl in."

"You're having a baby?" Carly exclaimed.

"Babies," Freddie corrected. "Err…congratulations. You two look happy, so I'm assuming everything's okay?"

Jumping forward I hugged the tech nerd, "Everything's wonderful! Mark is in jail, the police are for once on my side and I'm having twins with Spencer. What's better yet is that no one at school has to find out. It's March and I'm only a month in, I'll barely be showing come graduation."

My friends just shook their heads at me as I bounced toward the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"She's been bubbly like that all the way home," Spencer laughed, "Keep an eye on her while I use the bathroom."

When Spencer was out of ear shot I turned to them, "Okay, you guys wanna have some fun with Spencer?"

Carly shrugged, "Sure. Sounds good."

"Okay, so all the way home I've been coming up with random names for the babies. All food related since I'm starving, eating for three now you know."

Freddie inquired, "Names like…"

"Mac and Cheese. Pepperoni and Cheese. Spaghetti and Taco. Fish and Chips. Peanut Butter and Jelly…you get the idea. His reactions are hilarious! So any weird name combos that you too can think of blurt them out. Oh! Here he comes!"

Carly started, "Hey, I'm going to be an aunt! How about Denise and Denephew?"

Spencer glared at his sister, "Don't encourage her!"

"If one is like Sam and the other is like Spencer, how about Good Twin and Evil Twin?" Nice one Freddork.

"Luke and Darth?"

"Jekyll and Hyde?"

"Jennifer and Angelina?"

"Edward and Bella?"

"Jacob and Bella?"

"Zach and Cody?"

"Mary Kate and Ashley?"

"Clark and Kent?"

At last Spencer caved, "Bob and not Bob?"


	8. iGive Birth

**Chapter Eight: iGive Birth**

**I am sorry for not updating, I literally have no more ideas for this story, however much I wish I did. So instead I figured I should at least wrap up the story instead of leaving it open, cuz that wasn't fair to my readers who at the very least deserve an ending. Sam in having the babies in this chapter, which I wrote a little more graphically than most people tend to. If you'd rather read that simply stop reading at the ***** and skip to the next set of *******

Sam's POV

Something was different, not the same. Suddenly, I felt a greater presser then before. Reacting from the pain I grabbed my stomach and wanted nothing more than curl in to a ball.

I collapsed on the bathroom floor, unable to move because it hurt too much. So much for a tough girl. It wasn't until then did I remember that I was alone, Carly and Freddie were in Tacoma for the day, Spencer was teaching an art class and would be gone until 4, it was 8:30 now; even Mrs. Benson was at work. I was alone, and my babies were coming.

Spencer POV 4:13

The moment I walked in the door I heard Sam's cries. Dropping the Chinese food I had brought home I followed her pained called to our bathroom. I found her on the floor leaning against the bathtub, her underwear on the floor next to her.

"Sam?" I laid a hand on my swollen belly in concern.

"They're coming, now."

I lifted Sam's dress out of the way and new she was right. No one knew this, but when I was twelve it was me who delivered Carly. The way she was dilated was exactly the same as my mother had been. I could see the top of our first child's head.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Sam was in labor and I had to deliver our babies. I knelt in front of her. My beautiful Sam.

"Okay honey," I said softly, "I can see the head; it's time to push now."

She shook her head, "Spencer I'm scared."

"I know honey, but everything's going to be fine. Now come on, push."

Sam obeyed with a painful groan and slowly our child began to make its way out, "That's it. Push." Our infants head fell in my hand. "Heads out, Sam. You're doing great. Push! You can do it!" She pushed with all her might and soon, our daughter had slipped out of her mother and Sam was able to take a deep breath. I wrapped the slimy infant in a soft towel and handed her to Sam who pressed the baby against her chest.

"Hello Madison, I'm your mommy."

Sam POV

I handed Maddy back to Spencer as I felt the presser I'd felt before start up again. Looking down, I knew to start pushing again when I saw the top of my sons head. I have no clue why people think a woman giving birth was such a beautiful sight to witness. It was painful for me, plus with all the goo that comes out with the baby...yuck!

Doing as Spencer told me, I pushed as hard as I could. When the baby's head and neck were fully out, I reached down. I wanted Spencer and me to deliver this child together. He told me to push again, I did and the shoulders came out. I pushed again….to its waist and with Spencer's help we guided the infant the rest of the way out. Holding the wailing infant close I smiled and said, "Hello, Gabriel. I'm your mommy.

Spencer held Madison beside me while I held Gabriel. He started to fuss, quieting when I offer him my milk filled breast and instantly began to nurse.

I laughed, "A boy after my own heart. Madison will be designing random things before we know it."

Spencer leaned down and kissed me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N Well there it is, thank you to all my readers.


End file.
